


Danganronpa: Despair Returns

by 0o_LilacRose_o0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_LilacRose_o0/pseuds/0o_LilacRose_o0
Summary: Hello, my name is Kyo Shiroma, and I'm the Super High School Level Advisor at Hopes Peak academy. Or at least I would have been. It was my first day at the school, and, well, I never got to the real orientation, being taken and trapped inside the academy, and being sent into a game of distrust, a killing game.A killing game with a new cast of my original characters.





	Danganronpa: Despair Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so here's my first post on ao3! It's my original killing game, and stars my OC's, who are(almost) all my babies and for whom I would die for.  
> Many thanks to Kitteny14 and Nubeviolet for helping me out with this chapter! They're both very cool and have some good oumasai written here on ao3.  
> I wrote this chapter in German class when my teacher was absent, and it's just the intro so it's pretty short. Expect future chapters to be a lot longer.  
> Also I'm going to be including an extra fic with all of the hope fragment conversations later, so those will not be in this story. But I'm getting ahead of myself.  
> So... Um... yeah. Enjoy this shit.  
> Character description in the endnotes for Kyo Shiroma. Check it out.

Hello, my name is Kyo Shiroma, and I'm the Super High School Level Advisor, at Hopes Peak Academy. Or at least I will be. I was accepted into the prestigious Highschool for students who were the best of the best in their fields - well, compared to those of their age group. I certainly wouldn't call myself the best advisor on earth; that isn't a standard I'm willing to impose upon myself yet. But I would call myself well on my way to that mark. Sorry, I'm rambling. I'll get to the point. It's my first time walking onto the campus, on a foggy day outside, where a humidity fills the air, and I take a deep breath. Looking around, I see a figure smiling. One of my classmates perhaps? Or maybe an upperclassman. I wave, but my hand doesn't move, and when I try to say something my lips don't move, and when I scream no sound comes out. My legs began to shake and gave out under me, and that ensuing fall to my knees was seemingly the only movement my body would do at that moment, due to what I can assume was probably a gas hidden alongside the humidity which had filled the air that day. In my fearful confusion, the figure likely walked up to me; they must have; for now, they were directly in front of me. My sight began to grow darker as the figure smiled and laughed, somehow seeming unaffected by the gas (perhaps an immunity, although now was certainly not the time to figure this out) and then their mouth opened up, their pearly white teeth contrasting the dark edges of my sight which made me unable to identify any of the other features of this person, and out of that chasm of darkness surrounded by their white teeth, a strange high voice came out, sounding out of place, as if it came from a fairy tale,  
"Upupupu. Welcome, Kyo Shiroma, to your first class in despair."  
Blinking and squinting at this person, I see that faint figure holding out a stuffed bear, a strange one, that is half black and half white, with a cruel insane smile and a demonic looking eye, shielding the form of the figure behind it, despite the lack of sight they likely knew I had, and upon seeing me struggle to scream, get up, move, do anything at all, they began laughing a strange laugh, one I realized meant that it was humoring itself upon the hopelessness of my situation. It was hopeless, wasn't it? That despairing thought wafted over me, and I gave way, falling down and losing consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimate Advisor  
> Kyo Shiroma  
> Appearance: Natural brown hair and a dark red shirt and black pants. Tall with brown eyes. Very pretty. Has a small ahoge.  
> Personality: a kind soul, but she is very tired from helping others 24/7, but doesn't let it show. This makes her very similar to Akira, but she, unlike Akira, doesn't notice that they are similar in that regard. She's good at listening to people and solving problems based on the provided info.  
> Likes: Logic problems, helping others, and hope (like a Naegi love of hope not Nagito don't worry)  
> Dislikes: Being expected to just know things, being underestimated, and cleaning


End file.
